fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freezing Flame God Mode
Freezing Flame God Mode (凝固炎神形式, Gyouko honoo kami keishiki) is a Dual element God mode which utilizes the elements of Ice and fire, granting the user the ability to fight, defeat, and even slay Gods. This particular mode is used by Yukiko Akiyama, obtained after devouring the fire of another God Slayer. Overview Freezing Flame God Mode is a dual element mode which utilizes the two elements of Ice and Fire, granting the user the ability to fight, defeat, and even slay Gods. A God slayer has the possibility of achieving a dual mode upon the consumption of another God slayer's element, allowing the two different God slayer magics to fuse into one which utilizes the properties of both. Dual element God Slayer modes are known for being more destructive than single element magics, granting the user immeasurable power. There are several reasons in which why only a few God slayers can achieve a dual mode, one of which being the incredible amount of stress that consuming an element that isn't their own puts on a God slayer's body. The second being that the element consumed must blend well with the user's preexisting element. Elements like Water and Darkness, Snow and wood, Ice and sand. If users of either of these two elements were to devour one another's they would not mix and instead cause serious harm to the consumer, making them very ill to the point of vomiting blood and possibly causing death. God slayers who already possess a dual element are forbidden from devouring a third, the strain on the body being far too great for anyone to bear. Even the most powerful of God slayers who attempt this will end up in the hospital if not killed immediately. Like all God Slayer Magic, the Fire-like appearance the freezing flames take are black in color. These flames fluctuate greatly in temperature, having the ability to go from temperatures below -109°F (-78°C) to temperatures exceeding 2,700 °F (1,500 °C) in the matter of a few seconds. This makes a deadly combo for those who come in contact with these flames, the sudden drop and then rise can cause serious and even life-threatening problems for opponents. The sudden drop having the possibility of freezing the liquid in the opponent's body before suddenly heating it up again, causing a sudden and violent burst of the opponents cells as the temperature of their body suddenly changes. Similar to what happens when you pour boiling water into a frozen glass. Even if the person somehow survives contact with the fire the danger isn't over, the possibility of cold shock setting in is very likely, leading to heart attacks. After consuming the fire element from another God slayer she required months of training before she was able to use the dual element mode without becoming extremely sick and passing out after using only a few basic spells. After a full one years time, she had gained the ability to control and properly use the magic both in training and in battle. While the use of her dual element still causes strain on her body she has enough willpower and control over her magic to continue using the mode of twenty to thirty minutes depending on her magic usage during that time. Trivia Permission to create this Dual God Slayer Mode was given by Per Category:Dual Element God Slayer Magic Category:Ice Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:God Slayer Magic